Modular platform systems are typically used in communication networks where reliability is increased and cost reduced by the use of interoperable pieces. Such interoperable pieces may include modular platform shelves or chassis. Typically, each modular platform chassis receives and couples in communication various interoperable pieces or modules. These modules may include circuit boards or mezzanine cards. These boards and mezzanine cards may include, but are not limited to, blades, carrier boards, processing boards, switches, hubs, etc. Other interoperable modules that are received and coupled in a modular platform chassis may include components such as fans, power equipment modules (PEM), field replaceable units (FRUs), alarm boards, etc.
Some industry initiatives are seeking ways to standardize the way modules in a modular platform system interoperate. One such initiative is the PCI Industrial Computer Manufacturers Group (PICMG), Advanced Telecommunications Computing Architecture (ATCA) Base Specification, PICMG 3.0 Rev. 2.0, published Mar. 18, 2005, and/or later versions of the specification (“the ATCA specification”). Typically modules designed to operate according to the ATCA specification are received in slots in a modular platform chassis. These modules may then couple to a backplane via a communication interface that is associated with a fabric interface.